Oldrivalshipping :: Thick walls
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: She was way too different around him. His harsh words affected her more than anyone else. She did love him, though she wasn't going to admit that, becasue at the moment, she hated him.


Green looked out the window. It was a dark, starry night, and it was perfect, nice summer warmth to go to the field he liked. He grabbed his coat, and walked into the fields of grass.

Blue had nothing better to do. She could see him in her binoculars from her house. She wasn't spying.. –Yeah, she totally was. Though it wasn't that often she felt bored enough to stalk someone, usually she was shopping, or hanging around Red, annoying him.

Blue walked up right toward Green. Silently, right up to his head, to scare him, she whispered, "Can I join you?" He jumped at that, kind of like the way you do in your sleep, when you fall off a cliff..

"What would you like,Blue?" he said, obviosly annoyed.

Green was funny when he was angry, though it really made her sad to see him mad at her for periods of time. "I was wondering," the girl started. She sat down, keeping her legs straight, to tan in the summer night. " If you were going anywhere, anyplace tomarrow?" Green peeked out of his left eye, the eye closest to me, and arched his eyebrow.

Green frowned. " Busy, sorry." He turned his eyelid shut, relaxing his face.

" your always busy Green, It's just that." Blue got up. I just wanted to go somewhere fun, like, I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with me?" Green opened his eyes, standing up. He walked towards his house, bits of mowed grass lying on his back.

"Your fun. My torture chamber." Green padded off, saying those words loud enough for me to hear. "

I stood in the area. I just watched him go, then fell down to my knees.

_I'm always alone! Always.._

In the morning, the grass was a soft, dull ivy, and the silent breeze tugged lightly at the ingrown grass, deeply rooted in the ground. A sleeping girl, who had dreamt of the pain of being alone, and Green all night,, had her hair sunk into the dark green blades.

Green paced around impatiently, waiting in te gym, for his next challenge.

A lonely blue fluttered her eyes open, and looked at the skyt. My a beasutiful day, blue sky, soft breeze, hot sun, what more could you ask for?

She frowned inside. Green. That's what she wanted right nw. that is what she longed to with. The boy who had left her out the most, the one who didn't give a damn what ever happened to her, the heartless one.

Why did she care so much for an ignorant little beast? Sure he had a beautiful face, but his personality was uglier than a sewer.

Blue stopped wuestioning herslef, stood up, and walked towards viridian city.

_She had to fight for what she wanted._

~ Green's pov

Of course, the lonely gym had it's prperties. Free time, for reading, training by himself, meditating for relaxation of all the everydaqy drama he goes though daily.

"Green?" The goalie said, probably telling him.. " The next challenger is waiting."

The curtain to reveal the challenger lifted up, only to view a horror. The girl with the blue t-shirt, the woman with the red skirt, the lady with the white hat, and the long brown hair, was right in front of him. His face flushed. Her face was full of anger, but her eyes told him more.

' You walked away from me green, your going to pay now! ' Is all her extravagent eyes told me. They were flashing with more than the reflection of sunlight, I saw blue flames arising.

I silenced the gym goalie when he was about to annouce the 3-3 match. "You won't be needed for this match." Green blankly stated. " But si-" green pointed to the door. "

This one is not here for the badge, am I right?" She nodded.

I threw out charizard's pokeball, ready to make an easy fight for her.

" If you want payback, you don't nees to take it out on my pokemon, though if it's a fight you want, then a fight you'll get. Make this easy for yourself, just use your water type." Green gloated. Blue's face lit up with angry blush. She threw a pokeball so hard to the ground that it smashed into bits. Green swallowed his breath. _She means buisness.._

Outside the pokeball was a little puffy pokemon-pink too. I stood straight in confusion.

_Why jigglypuff? that's a useless option.. It won't work whatever your planning. _

Green waited for the first move. " Jigglypuff, doubleslap!" The slow, bloated pokemon came close enough to charizard, but it turned around too slow. Charizard got more of a punch then a slap. " c-charizard fly!" Blue just let her hat fall from her head to face. " just.. Let hiim be a coward and fly away!" Blue sniffes.

Green didn't think what her did was all that bad to her. Though girls are a different species then pokemon, pokemon didn't seem to act bad when he beat them up, even if they were feamle.

" Charizard, fly!" he demanded, ignoring Blue. Blue yelled at jigglypuff the words ' sing jigglypuff. ' the dragon named charizar hit the ground with it's eyes closed, in a peacful dream.

Green grabbed his pokeball. " Charizard, return." Shuffling, he grabbed his pokemon machamp's ball.

Machamp was a lot more succesful then his charizard was, because he was intimidating, more anyways.

Within a few more hits, machamp was down, and jigglypuff had fainted too. His lat, her second. Since charizard was aleep anyway, he'll just give her that. Her blastoise did a very good job, one hit, with a powerful hydro cannon, shot ninetales out of the stadium. We'll.. fix the roof.. later.

Green and Blue walked up, to meet in the arena center. Gren sighed. " Surprisingly you won." Blue just tilted her hat down. Green sighed, again. " I know your mad at me.." He started, Blue looking up the slightest touch, maybe only a millimetre. or two. Green smiled really fast, and a wide one. " So I'm going to give this badge to you!" all Green felt was the pain after his butt, she pushed him onto the floor.

Green was kind of angry that she did that. " Hey.." She looked up, tears like a waterfall coming out of her eye sockets. Green felt sad now. Guilt. He was so annoying sometimes, Just if there was a button that could eraqse whatever you did if you wanted to fix it.

Blue clutched her fist, and ran away. Her tears were all over my gym floor. If I didn't clean them up, I'd probably be sitting there all day. I ran outside to see if the girl Blue was still there, but she was nowhere in sight, she fled.

~ Blue

Blue sulked in her room. Why was he such a jerk. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Is all that ran through Blue's head. Throughout the day, she sat in her windowsill couch, or on her comforting matress. And hugging her pokedoll. She squeezed it with her fingernails. It felt better to get your pain out on something. She wasn't an ice cream eater. She wasn't a depressed person, she just hid a lot. All her feelings stored away, as if someone filled a box full of garbage, and wrote 'candy' as it's label. She probably wouldn't have made her that upset anyways, if she didn't already have problems with liking him.

Green was the only guy she liked. The one she teased, thoguh she meant it. When she flirted with guys like Red, it was to make a good impression, a sweet girl, a fangirl, who wanted to cry for the pokemon league champion, no way. Out of the question. The only reason she did that was for his money. For Green, it really was difeerent. She planned verything out in her head all the time, It would be so easy to go flirt with a guy, and you already knew his response. Blushing. Com[pliments. Accepting, giving in. green was a different one alright, he didn't fall for puppy eyes, nor little sweet talk. That's why she liked him.

She threw a pillow to her face. _That's why it wouldn't every happen.._

~ Green

Red and Yellow were beside the stream, skipping towards Green, looking bothered.

" Green, have you seen Blue lately? " The younger blonde one commented. Red coughed. "We haven't seen her since about two days ago."

Green had't seen her for a while later. She wasn't out since about two days ago, when he mad her cry, in the gym.. He felt a pang of guilt hit him on the heart. " I have to go. " Green turned his head towards her house, walking up to the place.

It was dark, cold, and empty. It looked like one of those summer houses that went packaged up with white cloths untiil the next time you came.

Green knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Just a loud ear peircing echo that rang throughout the country.

" Hey, I'm really…. Sorry.. For what I said the other day.. Plus the way I acted wasn't any nicer.

I really should have been there for you, when you wanted to hang out. I am always busy, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been being rude when you won either. That wasn't right." Green looked through the window again. It really was pretty empty. He opened the door, finding it surprising to fin it unlocked.

Blue was watching a movie, in her tank top with a poke ball, and boxer shorts, that were green, and Red, and she was cuddled up in a silky blue blanket, watching a horror movie on the Friday afternoon.

She watched as the girl walked into the silent room on the screen, and then, her door opened. She screamed as loud as she could. Green looked like he was enjoying sneaking into her house.

Green held his ears, until she realized it was him, stopping. She had fire in her eyes. " Green, go away!" Green just sat there in confusion. " didn't you know it's rude to invade peoples houses?" " I knocked at the door!" she gasped sarcasticly. " Ok, just knock on somebody's door, come in, even if they don't answer!" she barged right past me, downstairs. I followed her, saying, " You know, I don't exactly see what I did wrong? I know I was rude about the gym badge, and everything, Really tohugh? You haven't talked to Yellow in days, she's worried sick!" She sat in the living room couch, apparently in the mood to talk to me.

I sat down. " Why didn't you just make plans with your friends every-so-often?" He sighed. "You know gym battles can happen whenever the challenger feels like stopping by?" Blue slammed her hand on the coffee table. " It's your gym, you can close it whenever you like!" I felt like arguing back, though it was true, so I didn't say anything. Se put her hand on her face. " You never call either, any of us, you just sit there, probably reading all day." Gren was going to interuppt, though she started to talk. "You know, I thought, once all the mess is done around here, maybe Green and I could hang out more, but then you just stood everyone up."

Blue sat down, on the ground, holding her face with both hands, and wiping tears away. I just don't understand you at all." She started. " I'm confused right now, and I'm sorry. I just.." "Just what?" Blue looked at me, blushing. She darted her ead as fast as she could to put her face in her palms. " It's personal, though that's no what I-" She wiped a tear away. " Wanted to say,"

Green listened to her speak, how she 'really missed us', and she wants us to be together, since her family is with her, but not that much. Her mother has work more than all day sometimes, and her dad works on the islands.

Blue kept going on. " I really just want to hang out with you more, and what I guess, made me, upset. Is that you ignore me a lot. Sometimes I think you just find me the most horrible thing on your life. Green jolted is head up. " Honestly, your noisy sometimes but…. I do car about you Blue, I just always go from one tihng to the next. I have more than one goal in life.." Blue just looked at the ground, looking satisfied wit what I feel for her, but wanting to ask more questions, while were plaing guessing games here.

" So.. You care about your goals more than your friends.." She didn't look to me at all. "…." Is all that came out. Whickh was nothing. I had no idea how to explain I do care for my friends, though my goals came first, yet my friends ment more than anything.

Blue sort of let a smile past her lips. She was covering her sad feelings, I could tell. Though she just put on the happiest smile, asn said,

"Thank you, for talking to me Green."

After that, things became more of a conversation, she made lunch, and soon I was o my way back to viridian, hopefully I would make it there by the time the sun had set.

I stared into the black, starless sky. I saw an aircraft come oer me, and some pointed symbo of it looked like a 'g' on it. It was heading north, was all I knew.

The next hour or so. I got home.

daisy looked at me curiously from my entrance, which was running through the door.

I was briething like I just did a marathon, but if it was considered running from viridian forest to viridian in the night, well – part of a parathon.

" daisy, did you see a plane pass by here a while ago? " She nodded slowly, then walked over the t.v to turn it on, while I called Red, and told him about our new possible enemy.

~ Blue

It had been three days since Green had seen a black plane with a 'g' symbol on it since he left my house that day. Looks like more drama had to begin – just when me and Green were going to make plans.

I packed my bag, kissed my mother and father goodbye, while they were sleepng. They woul not let me go if they knew.

I jumped over my fence after I somehow got out my window. I was supposed to meet Green in the clearing at viridian forest. As I walked though, I couldn't help felling that something was watching me, that is of course, a usual night quiver.

I saw a spiky haired figure when I was near the clearing. It didn't look like Freen, though I guess it had to be, since I didn't know any other spiky haired people.

"Gree-" I called, then hiding behind a tree noticing there were two beings around the same place. They looked around for a sign of life. One of them was female, red hair, red eyes, beautiful indeed, though sshe wore a cheap pleather that looked like your adverage vaccum hose as leggins and sleeves, and she wore a cute puffed out dress, but since it has the hose leggings, I gagged.

The second onr was a centimeter taller – teal pointed up hair, with the same cheap pleather hose leggings and sleeves. I suddenly noticed the 'g' symbol that bore on both outfit's.

I ran from that area, trying to get somewhere safe so they wouldn't catch me. Wait – Blue, what are you doing? Your sneaky.. Remember?

She hadn't had action in so long she almost forgot. She creepes up in a tree, close enough to listen to what they were saying.

The red haired one sighed. " We have to get the two treasures of dialga and palkia.."

I frowned. "What are tose? Ive never heard of a plakia, or whatever it was called, or a dialga. " It's only an ammount of time, Mars, before we receive the three other beings that will lead us to them. Do you think it's a good idea to look in kanto, there are barely any livestock here, anyways."

I puffed out my cheeks. What an insult! Barely any pokemon my butt.

"I don't care, as long as we find the trio, mesprit azelf and uzie, we'll be fine." She walked away, in a fashion-like model.

Dialga? Palkia? Mesprit? Azelf? Uxie? I've never heard of them before. I'll check with the proffser and the others.

I finally saw green in the clearing about five minutes later, as he whispered my name, and I screambled out of the tree, shocking him. " I know about – " green came closer all of a sudden, weirdly. I blushed as I could feel his breath lighly, but I could feel it. It was warm, and smelled like peppermint. " you have a twig in your hair." He put his hand lightly near my eyebrow, and her gently pulled out a stuck twig, that I didn't even notice. I blushed madly. For such little reason too.

Green looked at me like I was sick o something. "Are you okay?" he asked, interuppting toughts of mine.

As we walked on, I felt the silence become loud, and ear peircing, like a dog whistle.

I told Green there was nothing wrong earlier, so it's okay.

We saw people at the top of the hill trucking around impatiently, pouring out in excitement for action.

We all had to get on our flying pokemon, and since jigglypuff… couldn't exactly fly anymore since she was a wigglytff now, and blastoise couldn't used hydro pump on the ground all the way our far away destination, I would hae to share charizard with Green.

I still had somewhat of a fear of flying things, bird or not, they still flew, and that is what scared me.

" Green, please go easy, I don't really want to fly too fast… " he rolled his eyes.

" Don't' worry, I won't go fast.. er than 180mph..!" we drove off, and I immediately cluched his waist. Even if I didn't indeed want to, I had to, to protect my life.


End file.
